Bittersweet Such as Plums
by Emma-Kate9885
Summary: Musubi Okasaki has a secret. Her father is so successful, he practically owns all of Japan. But Musubi doesn't want her father's reputation and status to influence her school. Musubi's goal is to remain head of her class without keeping friends, so she doesn't have to worry about fakers. She's closed off and sarcastic, but when she meets the host club things begin to change.
1. The Host Club and Musubi

The day was finally quieter as a girl waltzed up the ever-lasting staircase. She was looking for a place to study, and every other place was full of loud, arrogant people. Musubi had to keep on top of her game if she wanted to impress her father and inherit the company. She didn't care about other things like boys or friends. In fact, she wore a boy's uniform to prove her point. Musubi had her long curly hair in a ponytail off to the side with a strand of hair hanging loose above her opposite ear.

Musubi was not only superbly rich, but she was also extremely intelligent and utterly gorgeous, too. She always was at the top of her class, and, as a first year, was honored for her perfect grade average and being president of the beta club.

Musubi paused as she reached Music Room #3. Isn't Mori's club in one of these music rooms? Musubi asked herself. She shrugged off the thought as she opened the door… What she saw then would have made a regular girl drop her books and grovel at the feet of the boys of the host club, but Musubi, being more refined and sophisticated, just crossed her arms and smirked as she scanned over the crowd.

The blonde in the middle looked like an Egyptian god with his blue eyes sparkling like sapphires and the light dancing across his ivory skin. Typical. The one with glasses looked close to a prince himself with ebony hair and knowing eyes. Of course, he was probably the brains. The adorable blonde holding a teddy bear had rosy cheeks and an angel face, but he obviously had a dark side hidden behind his angel face. The innocent looking brunette was cute, but he had something about him, like a deep dark secret. The ones that were obviously twins looked stunning with bright strawberry hair and golden eyes that reminded Musubi of Horus. They had the bodies of gladiators, and looked like warriors in their Egyptian costumes. Hmmm. The last on though, caught her attention. He had bronze skin and mysterious eyes and seemed kind of familiar…

"Mori?" Musubi asked, "Is that you?"

"Musubi?" Mori looked surprised as he realized who it was.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed as she ran and embraced him, "How are you? It's been so long!"

Mori smiled and hugged her back as she pecked him on the cheek.

"What!" everyone else in the room exclaimed, dumbfounded. That is, all except the one with glasses, of course.

"Who could this be, Mori-san?" inquired Hikaru.

"Yes, is there something you've forgotten to mention to us?" added Kaoru with a mischievous half-smile, mirroring his brother.

"Oh!" said Musubi as she pulled herself away from Mori, "I must have gotten so distracted that I have forgotten to formally introduce myself. I am Musubi Okasaki. And you are?"

Tamaki strode up and took her hand as he smiled, showing his most dazzling smile and looked into her eyes, "I am Tamaki Souo, princess, and you have eyes that Aphrodite herself would envy."

Musubi gently pulled her hand away and replied, "I am flattered, but you do know, Aphrodite is a Greek goddess and not Egyptian, correct?"

Tamaki looked taken aback and hurt from being rejected and started to pout as one of the Twins said, "Ouch." Kyoya walked over and hit him on the back of the head, snapping him out of it, "Come now, Tamaki, don't be that way. We have a guest." He turned to Musubi, "I am Kyoya Otari by the way."

He began to introduce the rest of the members, "This is Haruhi Fujioka," he pointed to the cute, innocent looking brunette.

"Hi there," said Haruhi.

"This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, also known as Honey-sempai," he said pointing to the adorable blonde with the teddy bear.

"Hey there! You're pretty," said Honey happily.

"And we're the Hitachiin Twins!" said the Twins in unison.

"I'm Hikaru," said one.

"I'm Kaoru," said the other.

"Pleased to meet you," they said together.

"And you've already met Mori-sempai. So tell us, what kind of guys you go for?" questioned Kyoya.

"Well," said Musubi, "I originally came here to study, and I don't know the kind of guys I go for because I have never had the need to figure out, but I suppose since I am here I can take an appointment with each of you individually so I can figure out. Is that okay?"

"Sure!" said everyone.

"Alright," stated Musubi, "We'll start with the most requested and work our way down the list from there. I am assuming that must mean I will start with Tamaki, meaning all of his appointments for today will be cancelled, but don't worry I will pay for all of those scheduled for today. Well then, let's get started shall we?"


	2. A Day With Tamaki

**So I decided to fix this story because I found that it probably wasn't all that interesting because it lacked substance. Now I hope more people enjoy it because I am really proud of my plot that is unfolding now. *waggles eyebrows* And of course plot twists. Gotta love those things. ;)**

For the rest of that day, Musubi spent time with Tamaki. He was a little more than excited that she chose him first, and even more ecstatic that she chose to spend the whole day with him.

"So, princess," he said, "what shall we do first?"

"I suppose we could take a walk in the garden perhaps? I always found those relaxing and peaceful," Musubi replied.

"Ah, yes. The garden is my favorite place to be, and it's quite beautiful. It would be nice to be in such a beautiful place with such an equally beautiful young woman, yes?" Tamaki asked.

"Indeed," said Musubi.

Tamaki took her hand in his and together they strolled into the garden. Tamaki knew a lot about the flowers and would stop often to point out certain ones and tell her about them. Musubi thought he was awfully sweet and kind and generous, but he seemed a bit distracted… He continued to compare her to the gorgeous flowers and speak much of her beauty.

"You are definitely ever the charmer, Tamaki-sempai," Musubi stated, "but this is the time that I want to know more of you. Come. Sit with me and tell me about yourself."

They sat in a garden swing inside of a gazebo surrounded by cherry blossoms. Tamaki told her of how he started the host club and of his tragic heritage. He told her of the things he liked and disliked (which were very few) and of what he thought of every woman.

"I think all women are beautiful creatures, and they deserve to be respected and feel loved. That was the original reason I started this club. I want to make all women happy," as he said this, his eyes wandered over to Haruhi and he sighed.

Musubi followed his gaze. I see, she thought. She looked at Tamaki and smiled, "You have quite a way with words, Tamaki-sempai. I also like how you call every girl a princess. Some girls rely on that. You are very charming, and I look forward to seeing you more often, but only as an acquaintance. Nothing more. You see, I have noticed you have your heart set on a certain girl."

Tamaki chuckled and knelt down on one knee next to her, "Ah. So you have known. As soon as I saw you, I knew you were special."

"Oh, please, Tamaki," she got down on her knees next to him, "You know I am not talking about me. I notice how every time she walks by, your head slightly turns to watch. I notice how every time you say something polite, your mind seems to wander to another name, another face. There is a girl somewhere that holds your heart and you long for her affections. You're in love with that girl, Tamaki-san. I knew there was something about you when I met you, and I feel as though I have met her. She is in my class after all, as well as the Twins, yes?"

She helped him stand. Tamaki looked confused, "I don't understand. How could you know?"

"Some things are a bit obvious, dear," she replied. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "It's her you want and I don't think you are my type anyway, though I do enjoy your company. I believe it's Haruhi, right? I wouldn't have guessed except the look you give her…"

Musubi walked away and left him standing there thinking, _Is it really that obvious?_

Before she could retreat away too fast, Tamaki grabbed her wrist. Musubi turned to demand him to unhand her, but stopped short as she saw his downcast face, "I can't."

"What do you mean?"

Tamaki continued to look down as he answered, "I can't go after her. Don't you see? We all love Haruhi. She's special, but she doesn't want any relationship, and she doesn't feel that way about me. And how would it work, huh? She's a boy to the rest of the school. She wouldn't want any image of us. I'm afraid it would do more hurt than help."

"Tamaki-san…" Musubi began. She didn't know what to say. Tamaki was so naïve for knowing so much. He seemed so genuine. Musubi had never known anything like it. She didn't understand why he seemed to trust her with his feelings so easily. They weren't even friends. She didn't know what came over her as she answered him.

"There's only one way to find out, right? You have to admit your feelings to her. And if she knows, confront her. Don't be forceful. But be real."

Tamaki slowly released Musubi's grip as he raised his head, "Thank you."

Musubi was once again shocked as she simply nodded with a slightly pained look on her face. She hoped that Tamaki didn't notice as she turned once more.

"Hey, Musubi?" Tamaki asked her.

"Yes?" she questioned as she looked at him, her façade of being a rude know-it-all dropped for a moment as she shyly glanced at him.

"Why am I an acquaintance? Am I not good enough to be your friend?" Tamaki asked jokingly with a smile.

His question struck a chord with Musubi. She immediately went rigid and straightened her jacket. Musubi set her lips in a line as she answered somewhat coldly, "Musubi Okasaki simply does not have friends."

Musubi turned away from Tamaki for the last time that day, unable to look at Tamaki's so obviously hurt face. She didn't know why it bothered her. It shouldn't because it never had before, but this was different. Tamaki was so _real_. He was real unlike all the other people who faked it because they wanted to get on her good side. She loved her father, and she loved her privileged life, but privileged quickly turned to restricted when everyone recognized her and judged her, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Everyone knew her as the Chairman of MBI, Hirato Minaka's daughter, not Musubi. That is all she wanted to be. Simply Musubi.

"Good day, Tamaki-san."

Without a second glance at Tamaki or the others, Musubi exited the gardens and the host club. Frustrated, Musubi leaned against the outside of the closed door of the Music Room. She couldn't believe she had lost her cool. She gritted her teeth. She kept up her arrogant front to fool people into believing she was dumb and full of herself, riding on her father's money to keep people away. But simply because her only friend was friends with the host club, they accepted her as if they had known her for a long time. Then Tamaki made her feel happy even loved and respected like he said. Even though she knew of his love for another, she felt close to him simply because Tamaki readily trusted someone whom he didn't even know. Doesn't he know that that is how people get hurt? People cannot be trusted with hearts. All they do is break them. What were they playing at? No one knew her. Not even Takashi. Musubi sighed in frustration and began to walk away from the Host Club. _Good Riddance_, she thought as a defiant tear fell from her face as she stood straight once more.

As he watched her stiffly exited the room, Tamaki allowed himself a sad smile. He had seen a glimpse of the true side of Musubi, and now it was the host club's job to unlock that part of her. After all, it was their mission to make everyone happy, including someone like Musubi who refused to allow herself happiness, throwing it off as a distraction. Tamaki cleaned up their tea cups as he hoped for her return tomorrow, even though part of him knew. She'd be back.


End file.
